


Kinktober 3

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean x OFC - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, NSFW, SSC kink, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Unprotected Sex, Woman on Top, don't do this kids, just briefly, kinky af, like at all, mention of dean's time in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s Morgan’s turn again and she wants to try something a little edgy. Dean is hesitant at first but warms up to it eventually.





	Kinktober 3

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober with prompt Knife Play. I apologize for nothing.

Dean was tied spread eagle on top of the bed, naked as the day he was born, his cock hard and heavy against his lower abdomen. He watched her walk over to the dresser and pull out the top drawer. Without hesitation or search, she reached in and brought out a blade he had seen her use before, on hunts. It was [ a beautifully crafted silver blade ](https://www.tigeredge.com/FIXED-BLADE-FANTASY-KNIFE-145-Black-Wood-Silver-Blade-Bowie-Sheath-MC-026SL_p_6590.html) that had pierced the heart of numerous werewolves and shapeshifters. Dean had, in fact, made fun of her on numerous occasions for the ‘unnecessary flashiness’ of her blade. She turned to him now, blade held loosely in her hand, catching the light from the bedside lamps, and he wondered how he had ever called it flashy. It was perfect for her, as beautiful as she was. 

Dean felt the first tingles of anxiety prick at his neck and shoulders, his muscles tensing. He was just about to speak when she pre-empted him.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Her tone was concerned.

Of course, she had noticed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do this,” Dean apologized, his eyes still on the blade.

She immediately set the knife down on the nightstand and sat on the bed, stroking his arms and shoulders soothingly.

“Do you want to stop? Or is there something I can do to make you more comfortable?” Her voice was soft, caring, filled with all the love she felt for him.

Dean found himself melting into her touch, wanting so much to please her. He took a moment to explore his feelings before answering.

“Can you untie me? Maybe if I’m not restrained it’ll help,” he suggested, his arm tensing as he tugged on the rope.

Without a word, but with a loving smile, she quickly tugged at the rope, undoing the knot, then reaching across him to do the same on the other side. She pulled his arms to her, rubbing soothing circles on his wrists where the rope had left marks. Keeping her hands on him, she leaned over the other way to tug at the rope holding his ankle, rubbing it gently. Once she had freed his other leg, she sat up and caressed his face.

“Is that better?” She was genuinely concerned for him, which was just one reason he was so ready to fulfill her fantasies. Dean knew in his heart that she would never do anything to hurt him. Not deliberately. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, it just brought up some bad memories,” Dean apologized again.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to apologize,” she assured him, kissing him softly. 

She was the only one Dean had confided in, the only one who knew even a fraction of what went on in Dean’s nightmares. 

She straddled him now, bringing his mind back to the moment, and to the feeling of her warm soft skin against his. She could see the change in his eyes, relieved that the moment had been put behind them so easily. Her hands caressed his skin, tracing the outline of the tattoo on his chest. Her lips found one nipple, her fingers the other, and she proceeded to torture him with touches too light to do more than wind him up until he was a panting writhing mess beneath her.

She leaned over and picked up the blade, holding it where he could see it, keeping a close eye on his reaction. This was supposed to be good for both of them, otherwise, what was the point? When he only glanced at the blade, his eyes flicking back to her almost immediately, she breathed a small sigh of relief. 

Sliding down his body until she was straddling his thighs just above his knees, she finally touched the cool metal to Dean’s hot skin, just the tip resting in the hollow of his throat. His breath hitched at the feeling, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to her core. She scraped the blade down his sternum, moving it in a curve along his ribs and back up to his left pec, then in an ever-decreasing spiral until the tip of the blade rested immediately below the nipple.

Dean’s breathing had grown heavier the closer the tip came to the center of the spiral, his lips parted, lust-blown eyes locked on her face. His hands rested loosely on her legs, two flame hot spots on her skin. The sight of him made her blood feel like burning embers in her veins, smoldering with desire.

His eyes followed her when she leaned down, her tongue tracing the blade from guard to tip, ending by flicking over his nipple. Dean sucked in a sharp breath through lips rounded into a perfect O. His body trembled, muscles tense from holding still. He knew first-hand just how sharp her blade was and had no desire for it to draw his blood because he flinched.

She sat back up and scraped the blade across his chest, repeating the spiral on the other side. This time, when she leaned down, she flicked the nipple with her tongue, then caught it between her teeth and gave it a gentle bite. Dean shuddered, and when she let go, lifting the blade from his skin, the breath he had been holding rushed out of him in a barely restrained gasp.

Smirking, she brought the blade back to the center of his chest, resting the tip at the lower end of his sternum. Her open hand lay loosely at the other end of the knife, the butt against her palm, holding it in place without putting the least bit of pressure on. Dean could not help glancing at the point where the tip of the blade made a dent in his skin, feeling a shiver slither up his spine. Surprisingly, he felt his cock twitch at the sight. 

She shifted on top of him, moving up his body until his cock was perfectly slotted against her pussy, letting him feel just how wet she was. Supporting herself with her free hand on his body, without dislodging the knife, she slid her cunt along his length, coating him in her slick. She felt him twitch against her, adding his pre-come to the general mess accumulating between them. She could see Dean’s eyes flick between the blade’s tip and her eyes with increasing frequency when she sped up. He knew how skilled she was with a blade, this one in particular, but she knew the thread of fear that was inevitably wrapping itself around his mind. 

His heavy breaths came in shallow gasps, afraid to breathe too deeply, yet too aroused to do anything other than hold on and let her use him. She saw it all in his eyes, felt it in the way his cock twitched, his muscles trembling from wanting to touch her. 

She shifted just enough to let him slip inside her, a choked groan trickling out between his lips when her soft wet warmth enveloped him. She hummed with pleasure, feeling him stretch and fill her so deliciously. Each time it was a wonder to her that they fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Without ever putting any pressure on the knife, propped up with her free hand on his chest, she rolled her hips, feeling his cock inside her rub against just the right spot. Dean let out a breathy **_“oh fuck”_** that felt like he had flicked her clit with his tongue. She shifted until she had found just the right angle, where she could balance herself easily without risking drawing Dean’s blood with the knife. She moved her free hand from his chest to her pussy, giving the base of Dean’s cock a squeeze where it disappeared inside her. She could tell he wanted to thrust into her, to chase his release, but was still afraid to move. 

Her fingers found her clit, massaging it and making her pussy clench around his cock inside her. Every time, Dean moaned with pleasure, trembling with the need to fuck into her, to come. And every sound he made brought her closer to her own release. 

The hand holding the blade steady felt as if it was a detached part of her body. While the fingers of her other hand worked her clit, pushing her ever closer to the edge, that hand stayed perfectly still, perfectly balanced. The pressure on the knife never changed, keeping the tip pressed against Dean’s flesh just enough to dent the skin, not enough to pierce it. It was like walking a tightrope, and she was a master.

The coil in her belly was wound as tight as it was going to get, her fingers worked faster, harder, her thighs clenched around Dean, body trembling on the precipice. She froze in place for a moment, the whole world screeching to a halt in the second just before the orgasm rippled through her body. She cried out, shaking with the force of her release, her juices soaking Dean’s cock inside her, squeezing it rhythmically for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, her body relaxed. With a flick of her wrist, she spun the knife into her hand and away from Dean’s skin. She threw it with laser precision, embedding it in the headboard of the bed. Leaning in, she felt Dean’s skin, damp with sweat, muscles trembling just beneath.

“Such a good boy for me, Dean,” she praised him, feeling his cock twitch inside her. “You deserve a reward for being so good.”

Dean breathed heavily, watching her, waiting for what she was going to say next, hoping.

“You wanna fuck me, Dean? Fuck me hard and fast, fill me up with your come? You wanna fuck me until I scream your name?” Her hoarse whisper tickled his ear.

Dean growled deep in his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around her, hands splayed on her back. Faster than she could think it, Dean had flipped them over, hovering above her.

“Go on, babe, fuck me like you mean it,” she goaded him.

With a deep grunt, Dean snapped his hips forward, spearing his cock into her still throbbing pussy and drawing a cry of pleasure from her. His arms still around her, hands on her back, he bent down until his face was in the crook of her neck, his hot breath dampening her already sweaty skin. His hips pumped into her, thrusting hard and fast, mindlessly chasing his release.

It was just what she wanted. What she needed. Dean was like a beast, only one thing on his mind and determined to get there.

Too soon, his body tensed, pulling her impossibly closer while he curled around her, his cock throbbing inside her, filling her up. She shuddered with pleasure, emotions welling up inside her and leaking out of her eyes. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting Dean to see and misunderstand until she realized he was too out of it to notice.

He panted into the all but non-existent space between them, breath ragged from pent up emotions, his body still curled around her, holding her like he never wanted to let her go. She brushed her fingers into his hair, damp with sweat yet still soft against her palms. She stroked soothingly, occasionally scratching lightly against his scalp, giving him the time he needed to come back to her.

Eventually, Dean stirred in her arms, his head coming up, eyes brimming with tears searching her face. She cradled his face in her hands and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“You ok?” Her concern showed clearly in her eyes.

Dean nodded and had to clear his voice several times before he trusted himself to speak.

“That was...intense,” he finally managed.

“Does that mean you liked it?” Her question was laced with hopeful apprehension.

Dean’s lips quirked up into a small smile.

“Yeah, you could say that,” he chuckled.

She smiled at him, almost blinding him with the love radiating from her.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” She felt her eyes fill again, from sheer happiness.

“Look who’s talking,” Dean grinned back at her, his hand coming up to cup her face, thumb swiping a stray tear from her cheek.

“Dork,” she giggled.

“Your dork,” he replied, eyes soft.


End file.
